Bunnie D'Coolette (TNAOKAP)
Bunnie D'Coolette is a 14-year old rabbit who lives in Zagreb. Her boyfriend is Kristijan Matijević and she was friends with Panda and Antoine Depardieu. After sustaining lifethreatening injuries to her left arm and legs, her limbs were amputated and replaced with robotic body parts. At first it wasn't easy for her to use her new limbs, but eventually she learned to live with them. Personality and abilities Bunnie has always been kind and friendly, and she is also a fiery but good-natured individual. She is incredibly courageous and self-sacrificing, but not to the point of recklessness; her greatest fear is that something might befall her boyfriend or their friends. After her limbs were replaced with cybernetic ones, she at first was clumsy at learning how to use them, but eventually mastered her abilities. In her old school, she was made fun of and humiliated because of her cybernetic limbs and that was the reason for her to transfer to Kristijan and Panda's school. Unlike her old school, in her new school, she was not made fun of for her limbs. In fact, a few kids told her that she looked cool. Her limbs gave her enhanced strength and speed. However, Kristijan outclassed her in speed, but she had greater stamina than him. She also was as strong as Panda due to her cybernetics. She was also a skilled handball and dodgeball player. She was afraid of her boyfriend and their friends facing their downfall at the hands of Rezić. She was also known to be afraid of spiders, natural disasters and werewolves. Relationships Panda Bunnie and Panda became great friends. Besides Kristijan, Panda was the only person Bunnie could forward all of her problems to. They often held friendly competitions that challenged their strength, such as arm wrestling. Panda, despite their neutral strength, was known to give her bearhugs which were crushing her. She also showed interest in Panda's holonovels, and even tried a few once. Antoine Depardieu Antoine, after moving to the new school with her, developed a crush on her and became rivals with Kristijan. Kristijan won her heart and Antoine accepted that. She saw him as a good friend and she taught him to be more courageous. Romance Kristijan Matijević Kristijan and Bunnie's relationship had a rocky start. Around the beginning of 8th grade, new students arrive to the school, including Bunnie D'Coolette and Antoine Depardieu. Kristijan would gain a crush on Bunnie that very day. He was immedieately smitten by her, but Bunnie was not sure why he was looking at her like that. Kristijan started following her around, the first time he had done so when he gained a crush on someone. Bunnie was not aware of him at first, but he accidentally tripped while hiding in a bush, revealing himself to her. She got angry and started chasing him. Despite him having all possible powers, Bunnie, due to an accident, had her left arm and legs replaced with cybernetic limbs, and is a formidable match for him. A few days later, Kristijan went to pick up some groceries, and when he was going home, he was spotted by Bunnie, who immediately zipped towards him. As he went up with the elevator, Bunnie used the stairs, and due to her cybernetics, was very fast. Kristijan barely manage to close the door just before she could get her hands on him and start questioning him. That night, Kristijan was having nightmares concerning Bunnie. After waking up from one, he could hear someone unlocking the front door. After the door opened, he could hear clanking sounds normally associated with metal. He immediately realized it was Bunnie. She walked up to his bed and started looking coldly at him. She then climbed up the ladder, got into his bed, cornered him and started asking questions. As she was cornering him more and more, the angrier and angrier Bunnie pressured Kristijan to the point where he snapped and kissed her. During the kiss, she pushed him away and backed away from him, trying to recover from her shock. After she recovered, she looked at him blushing as he was apologizing repeatedly and cursing to himself how stupid he is. She then proceeded to kiss him before leaving his flat. Two days later, Bunnie was invited to a sleepover. The sleepover was very small, just Kristijan, Panda and Bunnie. It was in the middle in the night that Bunnie admitted to Kristijan that she loved him. The following morning, they became a couple. Category:Article list Category:Rabbits Category:Cyborgs Category:Females Category:Heroes